


portarul sufletul meu

by SherlockWho13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dumbledore Bashing, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 06:04:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5323313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockWho13/pseuds/SherlockWho13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Harry is rescued by the Twins and Ron, someone decided to visit the Burrow for the summer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First meeting

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Harry Potter related fic, that I am posting. There will be Dumbledore bashing. Dobby never visited Harry at #4.  
> Thoughts will be in Italics.  
> :Parseltongue: (Will be in the second chapter.)

     Charlie Weasley smiled as he apparated outside of the Burrow, the towering house still for once in the early morning. He started walking up the path to the kitchen wondering if his parents and siblings were all still asleep, usually his mother was up by now, and the clock would tell her, he was home. Charlie's been in Romania for the last year only seeing his mother, father, and sister last Christmas when Ron started his first year of Hogwarts. Walking into the kitchen he finds his mother at the table talking to a raven haired boy.

     “It’s okay Harry. we won’t let you stay at your relative's house next year. Now let's heal you.” He hears his mother say to the boy.

     “Dumbledore will make me go back there, he made me go back this summer. He doesn’t care! He’s my Magical Guardian, he said it was the safest place for me because of the Dark Lord and his followers! He will make me go back Mrs. Weasley.”

     “I will force him to let you stay here. I will never allow you to go back to them Harry. Now come on, before the others wake up.”

     The small boy takes off his shirt, which on him is a tent. His back which is facing Charlie is marred in scares, some of the wounds are fresh like they were made recently. Charlie steps into the kitchen making his presence known. “Mom! Are you in the kitchen!” Charlie calls out.

     “Charlie!” Molly yells startled.

     Charlie turns his gaze on Harry and faints surprise at the small boy. “Mum! What happened! Are you okay!” Harry goes pale trying to cover his chest but Charlie takes his hands in his. The older man kneels in front of him. “No, it’s okay, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to startle you. Are you okay?” Charlie asks, staring into Harry’s emerald green eyes which seem to stare into his soul. Charlie feels his heart racing as he stares at the younger male. Harry in turn can’t take his eyes off of the new man, when bright blue eyes catch his, he stops breathing. The magic of both men rise up and meet, twining around one another until it connects them. Both boys oblivious to Molly and now Arthur who walked into the kitchen feeling the strong magic. A bright gold glows around the young men fading after a few seconds.

     “Charlie, Harry.” Molly says quietly, wiping tears from her eyes.

     “Mum?:

     “Mrs. Weasley?”

     “Harry, do you know what just happened between you and Charlie?” Molly asks smiling at him.

     “No ma’am. But it felt nice, my magic it feels happy… Why?”

     “You and my Charlie it seems are soulmates, each wizard and witch have one. Arthur and I are soulmates, and so were your parents dear.”

     Charlie is quiet looking over his small mate, noticing all his injuries and how small he is. All his bones are prominent. _‘There are so many wounds! I wonder how old he is, he’s so small! I don’t even know his last name yet! What does he like, will he even let me get close after what happened to him… I have to try, he’s my mate.’_ “Harry, as you can already guess my name is Charlie Bréanainn Weasley, I am the second oldest, I work as a Dragon Handler in Romania, I’m Twenty-one and like all the Weasley clan I was in Gryffindor, I was a prefect and quidditch captain during my years at Hogwarts.”

     “Hello Charlie it’s nice to meet you.  I’m Hadrian Jameson Evens Potter. I’m almost twelve and like you in Gryffindor, I play as the team's seeker.” Harry smiles softly at at Charlie, wanting to open up to the man.

     “Come on then Harry, let’s let mum clean you up. Then I will take you to Diagon. If we’re soulmates I want you safe, which means having good living conditions, I don’t think the people who you are living with right now are taking care of you. I want you healthy, and if that means we adopt you I will do it.” Charlie vows. “If you let us help you, please.”

     Harry starts crying, but he’s smiling at Charlie and the other Weasleys. His chest is tight, but he’s happy as he looks at the people before him. His emotions are going haywire but he’s calmed by Charlie who just squeezes his hands.

     Arthur hugs his wife before sitting down next to her. “I’ll go with you both, I have the day off of work. As you are bonded to Charlie, we can legally adopt you without interference from anyone. Including Dumbledore and your relatives. Now Molly why don’t you heal Harry, and then we can head out after Harry changes his clothes.”

     Molly starts healing Harry, and gives him a few potions to help with the healing before sending Harry up to his room to change.

     The three Weasleys start talking after Harry heads upstairs. Charlie asking various questions about Harry and his life. “What happened mum? Dumbledore said he was living somewhere safe! That Harry was safe and happy… He’s miserable.”

     “I know dear, last year I thought he was far too skinny on the platform when we showed him the way through. You know I make everyone go their first year, if we didn’t show him through the barrier I doubt he would have made it through to the platform. And this year, your brothers took that flying car to rescue him… There were bars on his windows, and Hedwigs cage was locked, his things were in a boot cupboard, he couldn’t do any of his school work!” Molly whispers angrily.

     “We shouldn’t tell Dumbledore that Harry is going to stay with us. At least until the adoption forms are filled out and we have custody of him. We can tell Minerva I don’t think she trusts Dumbledore right now after last year with Quirrell.”

     “Dad, Mum, my soul mate is Harry Potter… He’s been abused, do you think he will let me in? He doesn’t even know me.” Charlie puts his head in his hands. “I am so much older than him…”

     “Charlie, the bond formed for a reason. You two are soulmates for a reason. Harry will let you in, but you listen to me young man. If you in anyway push Harry too much too fast I will castrate you myself. He is twelve. Take care of him, love him, and keep him safe. He will let you in if you do that. He’s a sweet boy, despite everything he’s been through.” Molly says, patting her sons head.

     “You’re right. I’m just worried about him. He’s so small…” Charlie sighs looking back up at his parents.

     “We will go to the Goblins, they will find out what’s wrong. And we can transfer custody of him to us there as well.” Arthur says. All three Weasleys turn when Harry comes down the stairs in still slightly too large clothes, but much better than his cousins clothes.

     “All set Harry?” Molly asks looking at the small boy.

     “Yes ma’am.”

     Charlie smiles and gets up. “Let’s get going then. Gringotts first. Have you ever traveled by floo before Harry?”

     Harry shakes his head. “No.”

     Charlie holds out his hand to Harry, who takes it. The older man pulls him into a hug. “I’ll take you with me then. So you don’t get lost in the fireplace system. We’re going to be flooing to the Leaky Cauldron. Alright Harry?”

     “Okay Charlie…” Harry says quietly, blushing as charlie tightens his arm around his waist.

     Molly giggles at the boys interaction and waves off her boys. Giving Arthur a kiss before he follows after his sons. The second all three of them are gone the twins barrel down the stairs. “Harrykins…”

     “And Charliearrly…”

     “Are Soul Mates!” The twins whispered loudly. Jumping up and down in outright glee. “Harry is our new brother! He doesn’t have to go back to the muggles!”

     Molly sushes the twins. “Calm down you two. Let the others figure it out when Charlie and Harry get back. They will most likely take over Charlie's room, so when they get back help move Harry's new things to Charlie’s room.”

     “Yes Mum!” They chorus.

                                                                              ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**  
**

     Inside the Leaky Cauldron only Tom and a few other patrons are sitting at the bar, none notice the trio so they quickly make their way out to the back through the archway into Diagon Alley. They quickly make their way to Gringotts, the huge imposing building at the end of the street. Once inside Harry bows to a few Goblins that he recognizes as they walk to the head podium. Charlie speaks for the trio. “Excuse me Head Ragok.”

     The Goblin looks down at them and answers. “Yes?”

     “My name is Charlie Weasley. I’m here with my soul mate Harry Potter, and my father. We want to change his guardianship. Both of them.”

     “Very well. Follow me.” The Goblin leads them to his office, passing various portraits and stacks of weapons. Inside the office there is a sofa, and chair in front of a large desk. Charlie pulls Harry over to the sofa, letting the boy lean against his bigger frame, one arm wrapped around his shoulders. Arthur takes the other chair and waits for the Goblin to speak. “Now Heir Potter, why is your soulmate pushing to have your custody changed?”

     Harry starts, looking up at Charlie with wide doe like eyes. Charlie nods and gives a reassuring smile. “It’s okay Inima mea. We have to know to help you.”

     Harry breathes deeply before speaking. “My relatives… They abuse me… My Uncle hits me, along with my cousin… They always call me freak and a waste of space… I only get enough food to stay alive, a glass of water a day, and a piece of stale bread… I slept in a cupboard under the stairs until I was eleven… I didn’t know I was a wizard until Hagrid came and got me to bring me shopping and give me my letter. My Uncle…” Harry starts crying turning into Charlie’s chest to muffle the noise. Charlie hugs the small boy, pulling him onto his lap. “Shh… It’s okay Harry, you’re safe now. We won’t let you go back there!” He reassures the small boy.

     “Heir Potter I need your memories, and then a few drops of your blood to document your medical history. Along with any spells and potions in your system that can be harmful to you.”

     Harry nods giving his small hand to the goblin who pricks his finger letting a few drops fall to the parchment. After a few seconds the Goblin passes the parchment to Arthur who pales. “Can we fix this today?” He crokes.

     “Yes. We will take Heir Potter to the ritual room to take off the bound and to rid him of the Horcrux. The compulsions will be taken care of as well. Heir Potter you need to follow me, there are a few things blocking your magic. We can fix them in about an hour.”  

     Harry nods and gets up, following another Goblin out of the room. Arthur and Charlie turn to Ragok. “What was wrong with him?”

     “Heir Potter had a Horcrux inside him, along with various compulsions and loyalty charms. All done by Albus Dumbledore. The Horcrux was a part of Voldemort. He’s at least seven inches shorter than he should be, and thirty pounds underweight. The Goblin nation will be filing charges against the Dursleys and Albus Dumbledore. He will be removed from his position of Headmaster because of this. He has been taking money from the Potter Vaults, and various magical items. We also tracked the Weasleys lost fortune to one of his accounts. We replaced all the money that was lost a century ago. You are now once again a Noble house. Harry is Heir to all four Hogwarts Houses, the Peverell family, Potter family, Black family, Le fay, Emrys, the Gaunt family, and Houton Family vaults. And the Boy-Who-Lived vaults which consist of over thirty families that left him money when they died.”

     “Wait Head Ragok. Dumbledore took my family's money… He took Harrys money... why? And How much did he take from us?”

     “Your family vaults now hold. 9,816,289,370 Galleons, 186,335,893 Sickles, and 72 kunts. Heir Potter has to him an unlimited amount of money. He is our richest client and you are now once again under him in wealth. And for why. That man is greedy, he takes any valuable object he sees and hides it in one of his vaults, some which are banned. Anything to do with young mister Potter, Dumbledore has had a hand in. The Potters will being sealed, which you can read once he comes back.”

     “Dad… We’re richer than the Malfoys…” Charlie crokes out.

     “We have to tell your mother when we get back. Everyone in school will get new things. Everyone will get a new wand from Ollivanders, new robes, brooms, books. I… I can’t believe it. Thank you Head Ragok. Thank you so much. We don’t have to worry about not being able to afford anything. We can finally build an actual home. Well… Fix the burrow it’s home.”

     “Breath dad. Lets get all the school books first, along with Harrys wardrobe. Including some muggle clothes. Head Ragok, can we change the keys on Harrys Vaults?”

     “Already done. I have also brought up ten cards that will work like muggle credit cards, the amount will withdraw straight from the vaults. I have two also for Harrys Heir Potter vault. One for Charlie and Harry.”

     “Thank you. Anything else we need to know about before Harry comes back?” Charlie asks.

     “No, I have the adoption papers here, we just need Mr. Weasley to sign them with Harry, and you Charlie as a witness.Harry will also now be able to wear the Potter Heir ring, and the other houses he is heir to will be added when he gets back, which should be soon.”

     Charlie and Arthur nod and talk quietly about how to tell Molly and the others about what just happened when Harry walks through the office doors being led by another Goblin. Harrys hair is longer and not the flyaway hair, instead it is straight and curls around his ears, his nose is turned upwards a little and his lips a little fuller. Harry walks over straight to Charlie giving him a tight hug. “Thank you master Griphook.” Harry says turning back to the goblin. “Is there anything else we need to do?”

     “Just signing the adoption papers. Arthur will be your father legally and Molly your mother, as you have found your soulmate already, Charlie will be your magical guardian until you are fifteen when you take up your lordships. I also have the Potter Heir ring, and all the other Heir rings you can take lordships upon. Which are Peverell, Black, Houton, Emrys, Le fay, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Gryffindor. There is already a Lord for Slytherin and Gaunt. But you have their family magic. Now let’s sign the paperwork then you can take the rings.”

     “Okay sir.” The Goblin passes over a quill and Harry signs where the goblin points, then Arthur and finally Charlie.

     “Congratulations Harry Potter-Weasley. Now for the rings. I will combine them after you put them all on and they connect with your magic. Place the Potter ring on your ring finger, then following that place all the other rings on one by one on each finger.” Harry does son until nine of his fingers hold rings. the Goblin instructs him to remove them which he does and then the rings combine into one ring with nine stones surrounding the middle stone. each of the smaller nine stones shows the different houses. “You’re all set for the time being. Mister Weasley has your two bank cards that you have access to. And your mate has the other to your vaults. May your gold ever flow.”

     “And may your enemies tremble before you.” Harry responds quickly. The trio thank the Goblin before leaving the bank,heading to Twilfitt and tattings first for Harrys new wardrobe. Harry planning on buying everything and he says so to Charlie, until Arthur tells Harry that they just had all their stolen money returned to them. Harry stares in shock before hugging Arthur before turning to be fitted. It takes two hours for Harry and Charlie to walk out with nine new day robes, undergarments, nine trousers, twelve new shirts, two sets of formal robes each, a few sets of dragon hide boots and shoes, four different sleep pants, shirts, and three travel cloaks. They then head over to Flourish and Blotts getting all of the school books for Harry, Ron, Ginny, Fred, George, and Percy, along with various other books that their family would like. Harry also grabbed an owl order book that self updates as they walked out with their purchases. Next they went to the Apothecary and bought everyone's potions kits, new cauldrons, stirring rods, extra herbs and vials. Charlie drags them into the quidditch supplies shop to buy everyone new brooms the nimbus two thousand and ones. And a new supply kit with the quaffle, bludgers, and snitch. After that Harry announces it’s time for lunch. The trio head to the Leaky cauldron and eat a small meal and head out into Muggle london. Charlie brings them to a clothing store and buys Harry a few shirts, jeans, and a few pairs of shoes. He also buys himself a few new outfits. Arthur waits in the background letting the boys bond, smiling widely that everything is working out for his family. ‘now only to tell Molly that we’re rich now... ‘

     “Dad, we’re done! Do you think we should head home and surprise the others?” Charlie says quickly.

     “I think we should. Your mother is going to faint when we tell her what happened. I can’t believe we’re rich… Our own money back again.”

     “I don’t think she will believe you.” Harry says looking up at the red heads.

     “We have the official paperwork from Gringotts. She will. Come now, we will Apparate back home, Charlie you take Harry first.”

     “Harry grab a hold of me and don’t let go.” Charlie instructs.

     Harry crowds into Charlies chest, hugging the older man around the waist tightly. Charlie then wraps his own arms around Harrys small frame. Charlie apparate’s once again to the Burrow, the next second Arthur appears next to the boys. Charlie rubs Harrys back as the boy starts coughing. “I know, Apparating sucks the first few times, but you don’t learn how to until sixth year.” Charlie informs him.

     “Why is wizarding travel horrible?” Harry gets out before coughing again.

     “You get used to it after a while. Now let’s go inform the others.”

     Molly walks out into the back yard with Ron, the younger boy raising a brow at Harrys new appearance and asks. “Blimey mate, what happened you look different! Not that that’s bad or anything, you look good…” Ron rambles.

     Harry laughs as Ron rambles. “It’s fine Ron. It happened today at Gringotts. I had to get cleansed, Charlie and Dad will explain more once everyone’s inside.”

     “That you are right Harry, come on. Ron can you go and get everyone and bring them into the kitchen?”

     “Allright dad.” Ron heads back inside calling for the twins and Ginny to get to the kitchen before heading upstairs to look for Percy.

     “How did everything go?” Molly asks bending down to examin Harry.

     “Molly everything went great. And you should take a look at this.” Arthur hands his wife the parchment in his slightly shaking hands. Molly opens the seal and drops the paper after seeing it. “Arthur? Is this…”

     “All true Molls. Let’s go inside and tell the others.”

     The four weasleys walk into the kitchen where the other five children are sitting, the two chairs at the head open and one single seat next to Ron. Charlie walks over to the single chair and pulls Harry into his lap. Ron sputters as his best friend gets comfy on his older brother. The twins start laughing at Rons expression, and then Ginnys. Percy just sighs and looks at his parents waiting for them to explain.

     “Charlie decided to surprise us and visit for the rest of the summer. And I was talking to Harry in the kitchen this morning when he arrived… Charlie tried to comfort Harry when he noticed that Harry was uncomfortable…”

     “Mom, we, well the twins, Percy and I know that Harry's relatives abuse him… We talked about it last year in private, I saw him a few times without his glamor and told the others… Sorry Harry, but that’s part of the reason we got you this summer.” Ron says looking down.

     “Okay… Charlie saw me about to treat the wounds on Harry and came over. He kneeled down and looked into Harry's eyes and a soul bound formed. They are soulmates, after that your father, Charlie and Harry went to Gringotts to file for custody. Harry is now your youngest brother. But he will be staying in Charlie's room instead of yours Ron.”

     “Okay mum. And Harry, we’re brothers!” Ron exclaims. “And you’re going to be dating my  brother…”

     “Ron I’ve been your brother since the first train ride. And Mione is our sister as well. Charlie is my soulmate I want to spend time with him, but I won’t stop being your best mate.” Harry says punching him in the arm.

     “Now for the other bit of information. The Goblins tracked down the Weasley lost fortune, we have it all back. We bought all your school supplies.”

     “And I bought everyone a new broom!” Charlie puts in.

     “And everyone will be getting a new wand from ollivander, and new robes. And everyone can have a new animal for the upcoming year.”

     Everyone stares at Mr. Weasley in shock, well everyone besides the three others that knew about the new wealth.

     “We’re richer than Malfoy.” Ron breaths.

     “Dad, are we going to move?” Ginny asks looking worried.

     “No pumpkin. We will be renovating the Burrow to make it larger and stable, but otherwise we will be staying here. We will also fix up the wards and buy a few of the acres surrounding us. There are a fair few acres that we can buy since Maywether moved.”

     “Remember children, it’s not money that makes us happy, it’s our family. We could lose all of our money again and still have each other. We’ve made it work for the last thirty years with not having enough money. Just promise me you won’t let this go to your heads.”

     “We promise mum!” Everyone yells.

     “When can we go to Diagon?” Percy asks.

     “I am going to take off a day next week and we can all go then. The only things you all need for school now is new robes, wands, and pets.” Arthur muses.

     “Okay dad!”

     “Okay you lot, head away from the kitchen I need to start dinner.” Molly announces, shooing everyone out.

     Charlie picks up Harry and carries him into the living room, sitting down on the lounge with him. The twins follow pulling Ginny along. Percy sits down in one of the chairs pulling out a rather large book for himself. And Ron sits in front of the table facing the twins, next to Ginny.

     Charlie runs his fingers through Harrys hair, smirking as the younger male leans into the touch. He watches his younger siblings play a few games of exploding sap and wizards chess, relishing in the feeling of his mate being close to him. When his mother comes back in an hour later announcing that dinner is ready Harry has already fallen asleep. “Harry, foods ready.” Charlie says softly rousing the boy from his sleep.

     “Hmm…” Harry hums stretching his arms and back. “Let’s go then.” He says drowsily.

     Charlie moves and puts Harry on the ground so the boy can walk by himself. The two head into the kitchen and like before Harry sits on Charlie's lap, one of the older man's arms across the boy's waist. Molly passes out the food to everyone and they tuck in for dinner. Harry converses with the twins, Ron, Percy, and Charlie for a while. Charlie asks about Harrys favorite things and hobbys. He finds out Harrys favorite color is Green, He loves flying on his broom, He loves all animals that he meets including the Dragon that Hagrid had last year that his friends had to pick up from the school. He has a rivalry with Draco Malfoy because he insulted Ron the previous year, and that the boy loves to cook, it was something he loved doing at the Dursley’s and they couldn’t punish him for his cooking. “I would love to eat some of your cooking Inima mea.”

     Harry blushes at the affection in his voice. “Mum, do you think I could cook dinner tomorrow night?”

     Molly smiles at her new son. “Of course Harry, should we go shopping tomorrow after breakfast for everything you need for dinner? There’s a market in the next town we can go to.”

     “That would be nice. But Charlie you can’t come into the kitchen when I am cooking then. It will be a surprise.” Harry says firmly, poking the older man in the chest.

     “Okay, okay. I promise no peaking tomorrow. Now, Forge Gred care to help me move Harrys things into my room?”

     “Sure Charlie.” The twins say in usion. The three red heads get up from the table, Charlie puts Harry down so he can walk through the house to his room, and they head up the stairs to Ron’s room. The twins grab Harrys trunk and Hedwigs cage while Harry and Charlie grab the rest of Harry's things and they all head back downstairs to Charlie's room where Charlie instructs the twins to put Hedwig's cage by the window and Harry's trunk by the end of the bed on one side of the room. Harry knows it’s Charlie’s bed because the wall is decorated in Dragons. “Thanks guys, I will help Harry unpack, you can go back downstairs. We’ll be down in a bit.” Charlie starts unshrinking their earlier purchases to put away as well. Soon Harry emptied his trunk and moved his things into the empty wardrobe that Charlie transfigured for him until their parents can buy more furniture. Charlie was spelling various things in the room to be bigger or to merge them. He merged the two twin beds in the room into a queen and moved it across the room facing the Dragon posters, he then moved the wardrobe to the other side of the room, by the door, while Hedwig’s cage stayed by the window. “Okay Charlie I think I’m done. I only have my books in the trunk. Should we go downstairs?”

     “Ya mom might worry with us being gone for too long.” Charlie leads Harry back downstairs to the living room where their mother is writing down a huge list of things.

     “Oh good, what do you boys need for your room? Your father and I will be buying all the new furniture soon; most likely within the next few days. We will have it delivered to the house, but we want to make sure we have everything written down.”

     “A new bed, two wardrobes, bookshelves… How big are the rooms going to be?” Charlie asks as he sits down next to his mum.

     “We will be expanding the entire house, adding new bedrooms for everyone, and bathrooms, enlarging the surrounding area, we will also add an Owlery for Hedwig, Hermes, and Errol. We will probably be getting a few more owls and other animals. We might need to get a few house elves to help with the cleaning. I am so used to cooking that I will probably just cook like always.”

     “I can help you with the cooking mum. What else do you think we would need in our room Charlie?”

     Charlie blushes when Harry says our room but shakes it off. “A sofa and a few chairs, with a fireplace if possible. And a table please mum. We should also have at least one desk so Harry can do some school work at home. We should go with you to pick out all the colors though.”

     “I was planning for that dear, when we go pick out all the animals, and the others robes we will go to the furniture shop in Diagon. You two will pick out the furniture first, and then your father and I will, then the twins, Percy, Ron, and Ginny, Bill can pick out his room when he comes back to visit this Christmas. Your father has already written to the Goblins and the renovation will be starting tomorrow and should be done in about a week. If not sooner.”

     “That's good. Where are the others?” Charlie asks looking around the empty room.

     “Outside in the clearing. They wanted to fly the new brooms. The twins cleaned out the shed to put all the new brooms in and the quidditch trunk in.”

     “Ah okay. Harry do you want to go hang out with the others?”

     “Ya, I’ll be outside, I want to see how the new broom is!” Harry says excitedly; before hugging Charlie then Molly before heading outside.

     “He’s so much happier and it’s been only a day or so he’s been here.” Molly says smiling at Harry’s retreating back.

     “He hasn’t said anything about being mates with me… But he’s fine with hugging and sitting on me… Is this normal for someone abused?” Charlie asks turning to his mum.

     “Some children will attach themselves to an adult that was the first to show concern over them, however I think Harry is trying to trust and love us, he already calls me mum and your father dad. He hasn’t really left your side today. I think he knows that we care for him, it just might take a bit for him to completely open up to us, but I think he is, he trusts Ron, the Twins and Percy. I’m pretty sure your father and I sent Harry his first Christmas presents last year, so he likes us well enough, and he is smart enough to know that a mate bond isn’t going away anytime soon so he will try to open up to you. We just need to give him time and love him like we have been.”

     “I know mum, I just don’t want to see him hurt ever again. He’s already been through so much.”

     “It will turn out alright, do you want to stay here or go check on them?”

     “Let’s go check on them, I want to know how Harry handles a broom.” Charlie gets up from the chair heading outside to watch the rest of the group. Harry and the twins flying around doing stunts, when Harry does the Wronski feint Charlie almost has a heart attack until Harry pulls it off perfectly.

     “I don’t think I will live through one of his quidditch matches…” Charlie says sitting down heavily next to Percy.

     “I know, every time I saw him playing I almost died. The first time he played against Slytherin, Harry did the Wronski feint and caught the snitch in his mouth… Almost swallowed the thing. Someone spelled his broom as well, but it stopped trying to throw him off after some of the teachers got knocked over. Later we found out it was Professor Quirrell. Then there’s the three headed dog named fluffy they faced, and the troll on Halloween, and then facing Quirrell again to get the stone. He had a rough first year. I hope this year it’s quite.”

     Charlie pales as his brother goes on about what happened over his mates first year. “Did that all happen?” He crokes.

     “Yes. Harry and Ron gave very specific details about all of it. Don’t try and restrict him though, he’s never had freedom before and he needs it. At least when he’s flying. The other things were mainly because Dumbledore didn’t do his job.”

     “You’re right, but that doesn't mean I will like that my MATE could have died countless times at the school where he should have been safe.”

     Both boys look up when Harry starts laughing when Fred pulled Harry off his broom and passed the younger male to George. Ron laughing as he catches Harry's new broom. Ginny’s giggling at her brother's antics.

     “Okay everyone let’s go inside it’s getting late!” Molly yells to the group.

     “Yes Mum!” The five fliers yell, swooping down to where Charlie and Percy are sitting.

     “Harry that was great flying! How do you all like the brooms?” Charlie asks looking between the five.

     “It’s great!” Fred grins.

     “So much better than the Cleansweeps.” George puts in.

     “Fly’s great! The turing is amazing!” Ron says handing Harry's broom to Charlie.

     “I wish I could take it to Hogwarts!” Ginny whines.

     “You can borrow one of ours to fly with Gin. We just need to be there.” Harry says as he moves off of George’s broom. “Thanks Charlie!”

     “You’re welcome, now let’s get inside I think mum wants to talk to us.” The seven Weasleys walk into the kitchen as their mother finishes writing up the list.

     “Hello everyone. I hope you like those brooms, be careful about flying to high though. Now Gin, you want a queen size bed, wardrobe, sofa, two chairs, table, desk, and a few bookshelves, and the rest of you all wanted the same. Your father and I talked and we are planning on adding a sitting room and a study to everyone's room so you can all do your school work. The house will be expanded on the outside a little bit so that the magic won’t collapse, but otherwise the outside will the same. I told the rest of you what the inside will look like. Now it’s getting late, off to bed you lot.”

     “Yes mum…” Most of them mumble before heading upstairs to their respective rooms.

     Charlie trails behind Harry as they walk to their room. Harry talking about some of the stunts he pulled off in practice. When they get inside Charlie pulls Harry into a hug. “Harry I know we haven’t really talked about living together, before we kind of forced your hand. I want you to know I care about you and I want you happy in life. I will never force you to do anything you don’t want.”

     Harry hugs Charlie back before pulling away and looking at the older man. “Charlie. You would never force me to do anything I don’t want. I might be young but I know what I want. I never wanted to go back to the Dursleys, and when your parents offered to adopt me I jumped at the chance. They gave me my first Christmas present, they let me stay here after our brothers took me away from the muggles. And then you came along. I’m not ready for most of the things that will happen between us. But the smaller things I am fine with. I want to show you affection and take care of you, right now I am only comfortable hugging and cuddling you, sleeping in the same bed I think I will be fine with. I haven’t really done anything else in my life besides like one kiss when I was seven at school.”

     Charlie blushes not even thinking that Harry might want his own bed to sleep in when he transfigured the beds together. “I will be whatever you want me to be until we bond.”

     “Be yourself. I want to get to know you Charlie. You are already my mate, my friend. I will be the same to you. Why change what we already will know will happen to us.”

     “Okay Inima mea. Let’s get ready for bed. You go ahead and change.” Charlie says releasing Harry.

     “Charlie. What does Inima mea mean?”

     Charlie flushes and looks down at his mate. “It means my Heart in Romanian. I learned a few terms while living there.”

     Harry smiles softly. “Thank you.” Harry says before turning around and walking to the wardrobe and changing into sleep pants and a t-shirt. Charlie turns away to give Harry some privacy. After Harry changes he taps Charlie on the shoulder. “Your turn Char.”

     “Thank you Harry, crawl into bed while I change, I will be there in a second.”

     “Okay Char.” Harry says before walking to the bed and sliding in. Charlie changes pants and his shirt before sliding into the other side of the bed, pulling Harry into his arms.

     “Comfy?”

     “Hm…” Harry hums, burying his face into Charlie's chest.

     Charlie laughs as Harry falls unconscious, he kisses the younger male on the top of his head. “Goodnight my heart, my soul, my life.”

****  



	2. Fixing the burrow, and some tea.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Weasleys decide to renovate the burrow, and when Harry's birthday comes they might just have something planned for young Harry.

     Waking up in the morning was slow for Harry, he usually wakes up with Aunt Petunia rapping on his cupboard, but his morning he feels a warm presence around him. Two arms wrapped around his waist and something in his hair. He moves his head up slightly and sees red hair.  _ ‘Charlie! So it wasn’t a dream! I was adopted by the Weasleys! Charlie is my soulmate!’  _

     “Good morning  Inima mea. Should we get ready for the day?” Charlie asks, kissing the top of Harry’s head.

     Harry blushes and buries his face in Charlie’s chest. “Yes. You get ready first Char.” 

     Charlie laughs. “Okay Harry.” Charlie says getting out of the bed after hugging Harry tightly. Harry hugs the pillow as Charlie gets ready for the day, when Charlie shakes his shoulder he gets up. “Your turn. I’m going to head downstairs.” 

     “See you at breakfast Char.” Harry yawns out before blushing again.

     “I now know you’re not a morning person.”

     Harry shakes his head glaring at Charlie. “I usually am. I was just comfy this morning. I usually have a nightmare and sleep badly. I wonder why I didn’t have one tonight…”

     Charlie looks thoughtful for a second before responding. “It might have to do with the mate bond. But I might just be an awesome pillow.” Charlie responds with a wink before walking out of the room.

     “That you are…” Harry mutters, getting up and changing into some muggle clothes, a pair of black jeans and a green shirt with a dragon on the front.  _ ‘Charlie will like the shirt. He didn’t see me try it on.’  _ Harry smiles softly thinking about his soulmate. He heads downstairs where Charlie is waiting at the kitchen table, Molly is rushing around cooking a mountain of food again. “Mum, do you want help with breakfast?” 

     Molly turns and smiles at Harry. “I would love it if you would help me dear! Only Ginny helps and that’s only for lunch. just take over whatever you’re comfortable with.”

     Harry nods and turns to the eggs, bacon, and sausage. He plates the food as it finishes. Molly and Charlie put heating and preservation charmes on the food so it won’t get cold before the others join. One by one the other Weasleys join the table, all staring in amazement as Harry dances around the kitchen, taking care of almost all the food. And at their mother for allowing Harry to cook all the food, to them the kitchen is sacred, if mum catches you in their… A few shudder at the thought. Right when Arthur walks into the kitchen Harry announces that Breakfast is ready. Soon all the Weasleys are sitting around the table, Harry in Charlie’s lap once again. Molly takes the first bite of food and her eyes widen. “Harry this is great!” 

     Charlie moans when he takes a bite, hugging Harry closer to him. “I am hiding you away, no one will ever learn of this talent. This is only for me.” Charlie murmurs. Harry smacks his chest. 

     “Excuse you. I will cook for whoever I wish. You will be the first priority though.  Now eat.” Harry says sternly.

     “Yes sir.” Charlie taunts. 

     “Mate, I didn’t believe you when you said you could cook. I was so wrong! This is amazing!” Ron exclaims. 

     “Thank you.” 

     The others share in their appreciation for Harry’s cooking, complementing his food and asking what he knew about it. When Harry says he can also bake Ron almost cries. Molly laughs at her children announcing that Harry can cook when ever he wants, just as long as he doesn’t burn down the Burrow. 

     “Mum, when can we go to the market? I need a few things for dinner tonight. I will tell you what I’m making when we get down there.”

     “Are you all finished with breakfast?” Molly asks looking at his half empty plate.

     “Yes!”

     “Okay go get ready and then we can leave. Make sure to check and see what we need one more time.” 

     “Okay mum.” Harry leaves the table after giving Charlie a hug. Ron and the Twins excuse themselves so they can go flying again. Ginny heads upstairs to sleep in a little bit more, and Percy goes into the living room to read. As soon as the last kid leaves the table Molly turns to Charlie. “Why isn’t he eating? We give him plenty of food!”

     Charlie calms his mother down. “He was starved throughout his life from what he’s said mum. He probably can’t eat too much without getting sick. It will take a while for him to build up to eating a full plate of food.”

     “Poor child, I am just so happy he never has to go back to that horrid place again.” 

     Harry comes into the kitchen then and smiles at the three adults. Molly and Arthur smile back at Harry. “All set Harry?” 

     “Yes.” 

     “Good, let’s get going then. Charlie can you watch over your sister and brothers?”

     “Of course mum.”

     “Okay Weasleys! I’m off to the Ministry. I can’t wait for dinner!”

     “Bye dad!” 

     Arthur floos out and Molly ushers Harry outside after another hug from Charlie. Once they are underway and into the town Harry tells Molly what he’s planning for dinner. “A baked chicken alfredo with a spinach and strawberry salad and creamy potato and bacon soup. And for dessert a chocolate cheesecake with strawberry drizzle. It might be a little ambitious but I know how to cook it. I’ve done it enough times to know it by heart.”

     “What do we need for you to cook it all?” Molly thinks back to what she has in her kitchen. 

     “Gin ate the last of the strawberries yesterday. I need eleven boneless chicken breasts, a few lemons, heavy cream, a few different herbs, chocolate, milk, eggs, a few other things.”

     “Do you need any help cooking tonight?” Molly asks smiling down at Harry as he rattles off his list. 

     “No, I think I have it all set. I will ask you if I need it when I start cooking though.” Harry says with a slight blush. 

     Once they reach the market Harry takes off collecting the various items and paying for them, about an hour later Harry has everything he needs to cook the dinner, and Molly finished shopping for the rest of the week. A voice calls out to Molly and they both stop and turn. “Amos! I haven’t see you in a while, how are you?” A short man with shoulder length light brown hair reaches them and smiles. He’s in a tan set of robes but no muggles are walking up to them commenting so Harry shrugs it off. 

     “I’m fine Molly, How have you can the kids been? And who is this young man?” Amos asks looking at Harry.

     “Our newest son Amos, And the others are fine, we’ve had some really good news, as soon as some things settle we will invite you and Cedric over.”

     “That would be lovely, we just got back from a trip for work so I think he would like spending time with the others. But I must get going I am only here to pick up a few things before heading to the Ministry.”

     “Well it was nice seeing you again Amos. I will write to you to come over for tea soon.”

     “Thank you Molly, little Weasley.” Amos says before leaving.

     “Mum, was that Cedric Diggory’s father?”

     “Yes, they live over the hill from us, and a few more miles over live the Lovegoods, Luna is going to be starting this year.” 

     “Okay, Should we invite over the Lovegoods for tea around the same time as the Diggorys?” 

     “Yes, they will both notice that we came into money once more, the Lovegoods already know, they always do, however Amos will not learn who you are just yet. I don’t want it getting to Dumbledore, he might try something. Now are we all set?”

     “Yes mum.”

     “Good let’s head back then, Charlie might be worried about us being gone.” Molly leads the way back to the burrow, once inside the kitchen Molly and Harry start putting things away when there’s a knock on the door. Molly goes to open it and there is a goblin. “Hello, are you here to start the construction?”

     “Yes Mrs. Weasley. We should have everything done in a few days, You want the house to have fifteen bedrooms, seventeen bathrooms, a sitting room, and a study connected to each bedroom, a large family room on the first floor, large kitchen and dining room, the attic will be made into a lab that is soundproof and reinforced, the basement will have a wine cellar, and food storage. Outside there will be an Owlery, small quidditch pitch, and I believe that’s it.” 

     Molly nods at the goblin. “Yes, tha’ts everything. And the outside of the house will look about the same right? Only expanding it a bit to make sure that the magic doesn’t collapse.”

     “That is correct. We will start in the Cellar then add the rooms one by one to make sure everything is stable. There is a lot of magic that will be at work, we will also be fixing the wards around your house.”

     “Thank you. Well we will let you get to work.”

     The Goblins enter the house and go into the Cellar and start working, there are a few outside as well, chanting and pointing to areas of the Burrow. Harry heads outside and flies with Charlie, Ron, Ginny, Percy, and the twins. it’s nearing noon when Molly comes outside with a platter of sandwiches for everyone. “Thanks mum! How far along are the goblins?”

     “They finished the Cellar, the outside of the house, and half of the first floor. Fred, George, your new room is below the attic, and the attic is now your new area to experiment. Don’t blow up the Burrow.”

     The twins have tears in their eyes as they hug their mum. “Thank you mum!”

     “We won’t blow up the burrow!”

     “Or hurt anyone with our inventions!”

     Charlie, Harry, Percy, and Ginny all laugh as the twins worship their mother, promising various things to her that probably won’t happen. Nearing dinner the Goblins come back outside with Molly who directs them to the area where they want the Owlery. It’s close to the house but by the old shed that will be torn down and replaced. Molly makes her way to the others and Harry asks if he can start cooking. “Yes, they finished the first floor, tomorrow they start the second and third floors. It should take another five days to finish everything that we want done. Your father has already bought the surrounding acres. We now have two outbuildings, and own thirty acres around the burrow.”

     The others nod, and Harry heads inside to start dinner. He gapes at the kitchen, there is a huge island with twelve bar stools surrounding it, oven two stove tops, and various other instruments in the kitchen that Harry can use. After shaking off his shock he sets to work. Molly comes in and checks on him after twenty minutes and helps set up the plates for dinner. Another thirty minutes Harry finishes cooking the chicken alfredo and pulls it out of the oven. Molly helps pull off the Soup and brings it into the dining room. Harry quickly makes the salad and brings it out along with the main dish. 

     Arthur walks in through the back door to the kitchen and calls for them. Molly comes out with Harry who’s grinning. “Oh good, Harry just finished cooking dinner!”

     “The Goblins informed me of how far they’ve gotten in the work. Bill owled when I was at work and said he will get of of work before the Christmas. He will pick out his room when he gets back. The others were just finishing up a game when I apparated outside the wards. They should be in soon.”

     “Okay, go take off your cloak and take a seat in the dining room. I’ll call the lot in.” Molly says kissing Arthur on the cheek. Arthur takes off his cloak and hangs it up next to the door, following Harry into the new formal dining room. The room is very large, a huge table in the center with seating for thirty! Molly thought ahead and planned for having a large family between all of her children. Soon every Weasley is seated around the table. Arthur at the head, Molly on his right then Charlie Harry and Ron. Across from Molly is Percy, then the twins, and Ginny. The salad is plated first and there is appreciative noises coming from the Weasleys. Molly and Ginny compliment him on the lightness of the salad. When the soup comes out; Ron almost drools at the smell. Harry and the twins tease him and continue eating. When the main dish is served everyone moans on the first bite. “This is bloody brilliant Harry.” Ron says grabbing a second serving. The twins are begging him to be their personal chef. Molly threatening the twins to act their age for once. Arthur, Percy, and Ginny all congratulate him on making such a good dish. Charlie blushes as he looks at Harry in a new light. “Harry this is amazing! You are an amazing chef!” 

     “Thank you Char.” Harry mutters looking down at his food. His face a bright red. Charlie laughs and pulls Harry closer kissing his hair.

     After everyone finishes with the main dish Harry exits the room and comes back with the Chocolate cheesecake with strawberry drizzle. All the Weasleys dig in quickly devouring the desert. Charlie pulls Harry into his lap and feeds him piece by piece. Molly laughing at their intimate position but knowing that they won’t do anything until Harry is of age. The twins share knowing looks and grin. Percy noticing the look shakes his head, sorry for his brothers. After all the food is consumed and Harry is once again thanked for the meal everyone heads into the new living room. The room is twice the size of the dining room, there are large windows showing the outside on one side of the room, while on the far side of the room there is a large fireplace. Surrounding the fireplace there are multiple sofas and chairs. In the middle of the room there are a few tables and chairs for various activities. On the wall of the Dining room there are a few bookshelves and large chairs with ottomans to put up one's feet. 

     “Oh this is great!”

     “I can set up chess!” Ron says pointing to the tables.

     “Oh! This windows bring in so much light! And Look!” Ginny squealed pointing outside. A few swans are swimming in one of the ponds on the property. 

     All the Weasleys sit in their spots around the room. Ron and Percy take to a game of Wizard's chess, the twins and Ginny play a game of exploding sap. Charlie and Harry go back to cuddling on the sofa, Molly and Arthur sit on one of the other sofas talking about the renovation, having the Diggory’s over and the Lovegoods, and Arthur's job. He agreed that staying where he was would be pointless and that he just might quit working at the Ministry all together. Charlie asks a few questions about moving to the area to be closer than staying in Romania. His mother looks shocked that he would give up being a Dragon handler. But Charlie explains why he came back in the first place. “I’ve been thinking about moving closer to home. I mean I’ve been gone for years without really coming back. I have an interview with a few different places about working for them. I can’t tell you which places though. But I think it will be a good thing if I make it into one of the jobs.” 

     Arthur and Molly smile at their son. “Whatever you want to do we will support you Charlie.” Molly says giving her son a soft smile. Charlie sighs and tightens his hold on his little dragon. 

     “I know, but I don’t know how to just leave. My boss knows that there is the possibility I won’t come back after my leave. Except to get my things.”

     “How long are you going to be staying here?” Arthur asks.

     “I was given two weeks. I have my first interview tomorrow, then one with another place in three days. I think I will take the first interview though.”

     “Just be safe Charlie.” Molly says getting up and giving him a hug.

     “Yes Mum. I’m going to bring Harry up to bed.” He says quietly looking down at his mate. Harry is tucked under his arm, one of his arms wrapped around Charlie’s waist. Charlie moves and picks up Harry bridal style and Carries him up the two flights of stairs to his room. Charlie waves his wand over Harry and his mates clothes change into pyjamas. Charlie himself goes over to the wardrobe and changes before crawling into bed next to his mate. 

     The next week flies by around the burrow, Harry and Molly switch back and forth cooking for the family. The Burrow if finally finished with the construction, the Owlery can hold up to twenty owls and there is a quidditch pitch, and a broom shed to keep all of the outside equipment in. Charlie announces that he got the job of Care of Magical creatures teacher at Hogwarts and will be starting that year. Arthur says he resigned from his job in the Ministry. The day before the family plans to go to Diagon to get the rest of their school things and the furniture for the house. It just reached the end of July and it will be Harry’s twelfth birthday in the morning they go get the furniture so Molly says the day after they will hold a party and invite a few people that Harry knows. Harry asks for them to invite the Diggory's, the Lovegoods, Neville Longbottom, and Hermione. Molly agrees and sends an Owl to everyone on the list. The next morning which was Harry’s birthday was eventful. The twins set off mini fireworks in the yard right when Harry woke up to say Happy Birthday! In huge red letters. When he got downstairs the Weasleys all gave him a huge hugs. Molly said that he would be getting all of his presents tomorrow, except for his new pet which he would get today. One by one the Weasleys travel to the Leaky cauldron by floo. Harry was the second to last, being followed by Molly. “Okay you lot, first thing are new school robes. Since Charlie and Harry have already gotten their new robes I will be dragging them to the furniture shop with me. We already told the owners what we wanted. They have everything ready except for the colors. All the wood is the same as everyone was fine with the brown color we already had. Meet us there when you are done.”

     “Okay Mum!” The group chores. 

     Molly smiles at her children and then drags her second oldest and Harry to the shop. Once inside it is a blur of color. Harry and Charlie agreeing on a forest color pallet. Greens, browns, blacks, and bronzes. A few reds thrown in for the Gryffindor in the both of them. When they finish with their rooms the Twins enter the shop with Ginny. The three of them pick out their rooms, Ginny picking Purple, white, and silver as her main colors, the twins picking red, yellow, and silver with spots of gold. Percy enters with Ron and their father next. Ron picks blue, brown, and silver for his room and Percy picks out green, gold, blue, and brown accents. Once their done it’s noon. Molly drags the group to the Leaky Cauldron for a nice meal to discuss what they’ve overheard in the Alley. The twins announcing that the DADA professor is Gilderoy Lockhart. Molly frowns at the choice. Lockhart is a laughing stock. “Malfoy junior was throwing out insults about our family. Father oh so subtly dropped that they could buy the Malfoys out of their home.”

     “You call that subtle? Dad told Malfoy sr. that we have found the lost Weasley fortune.” Dad even had the papers on him to show what we said was the truth. It was fun watching him pale.” Percy snickers. 

     “It was fun. He apologized to us and left quickly.” Arthur states. “Now if we’re done eating let’s go get everyone a new pet. Harry get’s his first! It is his birthday.”

     “Thanks dad. Let’s go!” Harry almost yells jumping up with Ginny. 

     The Weasleys walk quickly too the Magical Menagerie after paying for their meal. Once inside everyone separates looking for their animals. Charlie stays close to Harry who heads over to the reptiles. He passes a few snakes until one hisses at him. ** _:Small human approaches my tank. Either brave or stupid:_**

  _**:I would hope I am brave, what is your name beautiful?:**_ Harry asks hissing at the snake. The snake has greenish scales that look like armored scales. 

     Charlie stares at Harry in wonder and shock.  _ ‘I can’t believe my mate is a parselmouth! I know he’s related to Slytherin but this is amazing to hear it up close.’  _

**_:I don’t have a name yet speaker. But I know I look like a dragon from others gawking at me:_ **

_**:I am sorry people stare at you. I’ve never liked when people do that to me. What breed of snake are you? Are you magical as well?:** _

_**:I am young one. My breed is Atheris, or more commonly know as bush viper. my kind comes from the rain forests. As I have some magic I will grow larger in size than my brethren:** _

_**:Right now you are small, have you just been hatched?:** _

_**:Yes. Just a few days ago. Everyone else has been picked out of my brothers and sisters I am the last one…:** _

    ** _:I must ask permission to bring you home with us, let me go ask my mother and father:_ ** Harry hisses to the young snake. “Charlie I think I want this Atheris snake. Do you think mum would have a problem with it?”

     “I don’t know. Let’s go ask her.” 

     “What is it dears?” Molly asks walking up to them.

     “Oh! Mum, Harry was looking at the Atheris, he can speak Parsel!”

     “What did she say dearie?” Molly asks Harry. 

     “She is lonely, all her brother and sisters have been picked up already. Could I bring her home?”

     “Usually I would say no in case she would bite one of us, however as you can communicate with her I am fine with it. Charlie can you help and get a tank suitable for her?”

     “There’s a top of the line one here that acts on the animal's normal environment. So for her it would be a rainforest. Harry go on and pick her up, you also need to give her a name.” 

     “I think I have it. Esmeralda, because of her beautiful coloring.” Harry says smiling at the tiny snake that slithered around his wrist. The small snake is only about six inches in length and and inch or so wide.

     “It’s a good name. Now let’s head up to the counter, I have the box that contains the tank. Mum’s already there.”

     They walk over to the counter where everyone has their new animals. Ginny has a tiny white kitten with blue eyes, Ron said he was going to get an eagle owl, Percy has a ragdoll kitten, and the twins have twin siamese kittens. Charlie also says he is going to get an Owl. With everyone's pets bought, and with the supplies that each one needs they leave the Menagerie, they walk a few doors down to Eeylops Owl Emporium. Ron immediately zones in on a brown and black eagle owl, and Charlie picks out a rather smart looking brown owl. Molly and Arthur also buy a screech owl for the family. With the owls and treats bought and paid for they leave the Alley and go back to the Leaky Cauldron. One by one everyone floos back to the Burrow. Molly and Arthur take everyone's Owls to the Owlery to settle in They now have six owls living in the place and have room to spare. The twins bring their kittens inside to their room. Ginny brings her kitten to the living room to meet the older orange tabby that the family has. Percy does the same as Ginny and introduces his kitten to the old cat. Harry follows Charlie upstairs to their rooms. “Could you put the tank in the study? Close to my desk?”

     “Not a problem Harry. Why don’t you put Esmeralda down by the fire and help me charm the tank.”

     “Of course Char.” **_:Esmeralda, I have to help Charlie set up your new home, can you stay by the fire for a bit:_**

**_:Yes master Harry:_ **

     Harry moves over and helps Charlie with the tank. After a bit they finish and put Esmeralda in the tank. She hisses in thanks and starts exploring the tank, which has an expanding charm on it so it is a lot larger than it looks. Charlie and Harry head back downstairs and play with all the new kittens. Ginny decided to name her kit Jayden; Jay for short. Percy named his Ragdoll, Annalise. The Twins named their kittens Mischief and Mayhem. Both were girls. Molly and Arthur come back inside telling everyone to go put their furniture away and all their new clothes, There was also a long talk about doing their summer homework. That was for the twins and Ron who still haven’t done theirs yet. All the children depart, Charlie and Harry set up their new rooms the sitting room has a few sofas around the fireplace, the study has two desks and multiple bookshelves, only a handful of them have books on them. The bedroom has the same setup as the old room, except that there are two wardrobes and a huge mirror between them. The boys leave their rooms and walk downstairs into the living room where Percy is already sitting, Annalise in his lap as he reads. “Your rooms all set Perc?” Charlie asks sitting across from him, Harry sitting besides him curling into Charlies side.

     “Yep, Dad helped me unshrink and move everything, Mum helped Ginny, dad then went to help the twins.”

     “Dinner should be about ready…”

     “Dinner’s ready boys! Can one of you get your father and the twins?” Molly calls from the kitchen.

     “Yes Mum!” Percy answers. “I’ll go get them, you two go get seated.”

     A few minutes later all the Weasleys are seated around the dining room table once again in their usual seats. “Now children, everyone is coming over tomorrow for Harry’s birthday, and I have a feeling a few unwanted people will show up as well. Harry, Charlie I don’t want you to hide your relationship around everyone. However a few select people will try and use it against you.”

     “I have a feeling that Dumbledore already knows about our soul-bond. Or that Harry is staying with us at the moment.” Charlie says running a hand through his hair.

     “I really hope he doesn’t show up at the party. He will try and force me back with the muggles! And away from you all!” 

     “It will be okay Harry, he can’t interfere with your life outside of being your headmaster, and the Goblins have informed me that he won’t even be headmaster for that long anymore. All the evidence has proved that he is abusing his power. Now no more dwelling on that. Everyone that was invited will be here at ten. If you have all eaten your fill, off to bed.” Molly says firmly looking around the table at everyone.

     There are a few mumbled yes mum’s from around the table but one by one all the Weasleys left the table and went into their respective bedrooms for the night.

     In the morning at half past eight there was a mass of red heads stuffing their faces with food running around getting ready. Molly brought Harry some food and told him to stay in his room until the party at ten so it’s a surprise on how the house looks. Harry nods, looking a bit disappointed at not being able to help. 

     The main living room is decorated in red, green, blue, and yellow streamers, balloons, there is a table filled with presents from all of the Weasley clan including other relatives wanting to show Harry a bit of love, and as a fun little bit Fred and George have the rest of their fireworks set up in the yard. At ten o’clock Molly opens the front door after sending Charlie to collect Harry from the upstairs. 

     “Amos! Cedric, thank you for coming over today!” Molly says cheerfully looking at the two Diggorys.

     “Thank you for inviting us Molly, you said your newest son just turned twelve yesterday! It is such a big change.” Amos says giving Molly a friendly hug as she invites them in.

     “It’s a big change for all of us. After we adopted Harry we found out a few things which will be explained when everyone gets here, why don’t you wait in the living room for now.”

     “With pleasure, come Cedric.” Amos says walking towards the living area.

     Molly heads back to the front door answering the knock to the Lovegoods and the Longbottoms. Augusta Longbottom glaring at Xenophilius Lovegood who’s talking about the crumple-horned snorkack. Neville and Luna smile at one another, Luna looking around in wonder at the house. 

     “Hello how is everyone this morning?” Molly asks gesturing everyone inside.

     “I am doing just fine today Molly dear, How is your family doing, I heard you adopted another boy! Who is he? Arthur refused to tell me at the Ministry the last time I saw him.”

     “We will tell you once when everyone gets here Agusta. Now Amos and Cedric are in the living room would you care to join them. Xen, Luna you both as well, I will call a house elf for the tea.”

     Molly enters the kitchen next calling for Boppy the kitchen house elf. The tiny elf pops in bowing. “Hello Madam Weasley, hows can Boppy bes of service?”

     “The guests have just arrived except for Hermione, so could you serve some tea and sandwiches please and bring them to the living room for everyone.” Molly asks the house elf.

     “Yes Madam.” Boppy says bowing again before moving to make the food. Molly leaves the kitchen to enter the living room right when the fireplace flares to life with Hermione falling out of it, and falling into Cedric’s waiting arms. 

     “Hello there.” Cedric says grinning at the young girl.

     “Thank you, and sorry. It’s my first time traveling by floo.” Hermione says blushing.” 

     Molly sweeps the girl into a tight hug thanking her for coming and then brushes most of the soot off of her clothes. “Okay now that you're all here we can explain.”

     A few seconds later all the Weasleys walk in one by one. Arthur goes and stands by his wife, the twins and Percy stand by the Diggory's, Ron goes over to Mionie and Neville, and Ginny walks over to the Lovegoods, Charlie and Harry walk in hand and hand to face everyone. The Lovegoods just smile at them while everyone else is in a state of shock.

     “You adopted Harry Potter… AND WHY IS HE WITH YOUR SON! CHARLIE IS SEVEN YEARS OLDER THAN HARRY!” Augusta Longbottom screeches at the top of her lungs.

     Harry flinches and hides behind Charlie, which make all the Weasleys send the Longbottom matriarch death glares. “Augusta, Harry is my son Charlie’s soulmate, and we adopted him when I found out that he was being abused by the muggles he was living with. They whipped him, starved him, and treated him worse than a Malfoy house elf. IF you EVER raise your voice like that again in my home you will be led out.” Molly states with venom. 

     “Okay, we understand that, and congratulations on finding your soulmate Charlie, Harry. Molly, Arthur,  I noticed you have done some renovations?” Amos inquires. 

     “Charlie, Harry, and I went to Gringotts a few weeks ago to change over Harrys guardianship to us when the Goblins found out a few things about Harry. He was under various potions and compulsions, he also had a Horcrux in him, everything was taken care of. Then the Goblin told us that they found someone was taking money from the potter vaults, they also traced that account to the Weasley’s lost fortune and we had it all returned in full. So we decided to fix up the burrow instead of buying a mannor, this place is our home, always has been. We also bought some more of the surrounding area and a few outbuildings.”

     “Did they find out who was stealing the money?” Xen asked with a faraway look.

     “Yes, none of you may like the answer but they are all twisted into the same. Albus Dumbledore took our money, and Harrys, he was the one who placed compulsions on Harry. We also found out that Dumbledore placed himself as Harrys Magical Guardian and placed Harry with the abusive muggles he was living with. He didn’t even know that he was an Heir to the Potter fortune, not to mention the other Heirships he has!”

     All the adults ghasp at that, no one is allowed to place an Heir with anyone of a low standing, and that Harry didn’t even know he was the head of multiple houses when he turns fifteen is something else.

     “Is there anything else?” Agusta asks looking at the small boy.  She smiles at him softly not liking that Albus had done something this horrible.

     Harry shakes his head. Again the Floo flames to life and none other than Albus Dumbledore walks out. All eyes glaring at the old Headmaster.

  
  
  



End file.
